Child's Play: Fun and Games
by TheFifthSister
Summary: Myka and Emma have a game in store for H.G.


Helena walked in from a day of inventory, misbehaving artefacts and Artie yelling at her and Claudia for tinkering with things again. Myka had only worked half a day, leaving early to run some errands and then pick their daughter Emma up. Helena had wished she could've gotten out of her inventory too but she'd let her projects get the better of her and Artie wasn't budging. She was a little tense from the hectic day and hurried home to join her family for the remainder of the afternoon.

Walking up to the front door of their home, she laughed when she spotted the post-it note stuck to the door. She pulled it off, reading her wife's writing as she slid her key into the lock.

_You'll find your weapon on the coffee table. Catch us if you can x_

Helena pushed the door open, threw her keys in the bowl by the door and slipped her jacket off as she walked through to the family room to find whatever Myka had left for her. Lying on the table was indeed a 'weapon'; a large barrelled water gun. Helena smirked. That meant she'd find Myka and Emma hiding in the garden. Probably in the bushes or under the table or up in Emma's tree house. She picked the gun up and, seeing that it was already filled, made her way into the kitchen and to the door that led out on to the patio in the garden. She stuck her head out a little to survey the area before exposing herself to an attack when she felt water hit her back. She yelped and spun to confront her attacker, gun raised to retaliate, to see Emma standing by the island in the centre of the kitchen and her water gun trained on Helena.

Emma laughed. "I got you!"

"Yes, you did. But, see, now I can get you because you're trapped in here." Helena hefted her gun a little, threatening to squirt her little girl.

"Nah ah Mummy!" Emma halted her. "I have help."

"You do, do you?"

"She does!" Myka jumped up from her hiding spot behind the island and aimed her water gun at Helena.

"Well, that's hardly fair," Helena pouted. "The two of you ganging up on me." She started to retreat towards the garden, inching closer to the door. "Now ask yourselves, is that right?" She aimed at Myka and squirted her before fleeing out the door.

Myka wiped her wet hair out of her face and looked at Emma. "Get her!"

The two bolted out of the door in pursuit and chased Helena across the garden. Occasionally Helena would fire in their direction until she made it to the other end of the garden and had little choice but to take cover behind the tree trunk Emma's tree house was built in.

She braced herself and then jumped out, firing water at Emma and Myka in turn and hiding behind the trunk, listening to Emma's laughter as she tried to be sneaky and make her way around the tree trunk for a surprise attack. As Helena jumped back out Emma started shooting and the water hit Helena before she could retaliate. Myka sneaked around the other side of the tree and she was surrounded.

Emma was the first to run out of water, most of it dripping from Helena's clothes and hair. She squealed when Helena shot at her, running in the opposite direction as Helena chased her around the garden with Myka looking on and laughing.

"No Mummy!" She shouted. "Get Mama!"

Emma fled to hide behind the table on the patio. "I knew it wouldn't be long until she switched sides."

Helena turned her sights on Myka and found herself face-to-face with her wife and smirked. "Well, this is a new take on meeting at gunpoint, darling." Helena joked.

"How was inventory?" Myka asked as the two circled.

"The usual," Helena replied. "Artie was a tad grouchy that I hadn't finished the modifications to the system I had started. It's what kept me. Did you get everything you needed in town?"

"Pretty much," Myka shot Helena in the chest, a smile spreading across her face. "Wet t-shirts are a much better look on you honey, for the record."

Myka trained her water gun on Helena and started firing, emptying her ammo as Helena returned fire and the two soaked each other, laughing the entire time. When they'd both ran out of water Helena cast her gun aside and tackled Myka to the grass and wrestled a little. Myka laughed and wrapped her arms around Helena's neck, pulling her down. Helena gave into the need to kiss her wife and the two lay in each other's arms until the sensation of being hit by water shocked them. Breaking apart they looked over at Emma who had a water balloon in her hand.

"I forgot about those," Myka gulped. Helena rolled her eyes.

"No kissing!" Emma threatened, hefting the water balloon in her hands.

Helena and Myka exchanged glances. As soon they did the water balloon hit them, soaking them even more as Emma giggled. Helena wiped the hair out of her eyes and looked at her daughter's mischievous grin before pouncing to grab her. Emma was quicker and ran off, finding another water balloon in the bucket Myka had set by the back door and throwing it at Helena. She picked up another and ran past Helena back towards Myka who was laughing from her position in the grass. Myka grabbed her when she was close enough, using the water bomb to get Helena herself when she collapsed on to the grass next to them.

"No kissing, huh?" Myka started tickling Emma once their laughter had died down, eliciting more giggles as Helena stopped her from being able to escape.

"Well, I think it's rather safe to assume that the two of you won this round," H.G. observed just how wet her clothing was compared to that of Myka and Emma.

"Yay," Emma threw her arms in the air, wiggling around in a little victory dance that made Myka and Helena laugh.

"Doesn't mean you won the war though," Helena promised them both. She rose to her feet, extending a hand down to help Myka up.

"Why don't you change and take Emma for a bath and I'll get dinner started then join you," Myka suggested.

"Sounds divine," Helena gave her one last kiss before scooping Emma up and throwing her over her shoulder. "Come on madam, let's get out of these wet clothes."

She followed Myka back inside the house, smiling at the woman she loved and the fact that her "by the book" wife had a spontaneity to her that took her breath away. She would do something special for her in return as soon as they put Emma to bed.


End file.
